Perfection in Human Form
by Arose1023
Summary: Peter yearns for his brother, aches for his touch. Edmund seems so close, yet so far away and its tearing him apart. What happens when Peter cant take it anymore and has waited long enough?


Lips. His lips. Peter couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of Edmund's beautiful lips. As the sun beamed down on the beach below, radiating heat over the land and light refracting within the waves of the ocean - Peter was transfixed by the figure, and all his features, before him.

The light of the sun silhouetted Edmund's body as he walked from the ocean, towards his siblings - who stood on the shore, close to the water - and in that moment (for Peter), time slowed down. It wasn't until Lucy caught him staring, when she said something to pull her oldest brother back to reality, "Peter? Is something wrong? You're staring beyond the horizon of the sea." Peter shook his head, only slightly and as hard as it was to avert his eyes from the enchanting body in front of him, he did. "Sorry Lu, I was lost in thought for a moment. Nothing is wrong" giving her a reassuring smile.

"Penny for those thoughts?" Peter turned his head back to the sea where his brother was standing, and imploring Peter to open up. "Oh! ...Ed...Um, it's nothing" Edmund continued to stare, "really! It's nothing." Peter took a sharp inhale and parted his lips as if to say something more then quickly shut them, pursing them together.

Peter stood there for moment as his siblings continued their attempt at prying information from him, then turned on his heal and walked further in to shore and away from his siblings, away from Edmund for if he were to stay any longer, he may have succumbed to his urge to capture his brothers lips with his own in a passionate embrace.

Edmund couldn't help but watch his brother walk away from him and their sisters, "Something is wrong, I don't know what it is yet but I know something is wrong" the concern clearly present in his voice. Edmund made his way over to his brother, who was now sitting on a blanket that's been set under an umbrella in order to provide shade from the hot weather. "Pete! What's wrong? And don't try to tell me it's nothing, I'm your brother and I know something is wrong. Please tell me." The tone in Edmund's voice made Peter's heart ache with guilt for worrying his brother, but couldn't bare to tell him the truth, for fear of rejection and being pushed away. Edmund continued to pry with a stare that bore into Peter's soul, a stare with those beautiful brown eyes, eyes that soothed him to his core and pleaded to be heard. "Ed, I'm fine. It's really nothing. I just want to sit here and enjoy the weather with you and our sisters. Nothing is wrong." It wasn't all a lie, he did want to sit and enjoy the sun with Edmund but only with Edmund. There wasn't anything wrong with his sisters, he just wanted be with Ed. Peter thought to himself that it was probably better that his sisters were here, it was the only thing stopping him from pulling his brother into a heated embrace and ravishing him on the beach.

Lucy and Susan walked over half expecting an explanation but was met with an "I'm fine." again and again. They looked at Edmund in disbelief and was given the signal to let it go and stop asking.

Time went on and before they knew it, the sun had started to set and Mr. Tumnus came to fetch them for a quick wash and supper.

On the way back from the beach, Edmund noticed their brother hanging back a bit and looking at the ground - little did the younger know, Peter was actually staring at his supple shaped ass. One foot in front of the other as he watched Edmund's legs carry him and move his hips from side to side. "Pete!" Peter snapped his head up to see Edmund looking behind at him, "I know you said you were fine and that nothing is wrong but you keep staring at the ground," Edmund had slowed his pace enough to now be standing next to Peter, "and I just- it's just- " Edmund sighed in defeat, "- I just want to help you. Please let me help you." Peter looked at Edmund, mouth agap and tried to speak but was cut off, "Anything. Tell me anything I can do to help!" Peter entertained the thought for a brief second, "Anything?" "Anything" Edmund replied, desperate to cure his brother of any emotional ailment. Peter brought himself back, reeling in his fantasies - fantasies of pinning Edmund to a bed, devouring his lips, and so much more, "N-no, Ed I'm fine. You needn't worry yourself." With his brother being resistant and stubborn, Edmund left Peter to his own thoughts and rejoined his sisters on the walk back to Cair Paravel. Peter clearly had much to think about, so much to think about.


End file.
